


Ever Just the Same, Ever a Surprise

by ko_chan



Series: Orchestra AU [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Dianakko, F/F, could be considered diakko, diakko if you squint, orchestra AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_chan/pseuds/ko_chan
Summary: A small drabble on the Orchestra AU no one asked for





	Ever Just the Same, Ever a Surprise

Akko blanched as her bow made a screeching sound across her violin. That definitely wasn’t right. She examined her laptop, rewinding the tutorial on YouTube, and watching how the person instructs how to play her intended note once again. Her brow furrowed in concentration, tongue sticking out, and she slowly tried again. Unfortunately, she still didn’t have the desired results.

She made a frustrated cry, plopping against her chair. What was she doing wrong? She wasn’t used to being so duel-handed since she only used her dominant hand for most of her activities. It was bad enough she started playing violin only a month ago at Luna Nova and most, if not all, the students had the advantage of playing instruments from a young age, but she also didn’t have the advantage of constant lessons like the other students. Professor Ursula could only spare time to her so much pro-bono before she would have to fork up extra charges. However, Akko’s funds from her job only covered tuition, her instrument, and maintenance on her instrument.

 _‘Maybe I should take up more hours…’_ Akko thought. Ever since she was a little girl and saw the famous violinist Shiny Chariot, Akko had always wanted to be a violinist. Yet, her parents couldn’t afford lessons and encouraged her to go towards a different path. Akko refused, and when she finally procured a job to pay for tuition and board, she was able to save up and apply to Luna Nova, the famous music school Chariot learned at. It was like a dream come true for Akko!

Unfortunately, arriving there she realized how behind and at a disadvantage she really was in her courses. If she ever wanted to be first chair one day, she was going to have to step up. She quickly set forward to learning music. The other students looked down on her for being a beginner so late in life, but she didn’t let that stop her.

 _“It’s never too late to start playing! Just believe in yourself and that is your greatest song of all!”_ Chariot’s words drifted into her mind, making Akko smile.

She readied herself and her violin again, taking a deep breath, and rewound the video again to take a closer look.

“It’s past 6 o’clock. The practice rooms are closed.” A voice said. Akko jumped, whipping around to see the famous Diana Cavendish, first chair violinist, and violin prodigy giving her a stern look. Akko sheepishly smiled.

“Eh? Really? Guess I lost track of time.” Akko told her. Diana came closer, curiously examining Akko’s set up. Akko grimaced in shame while Diana took in her laptop and posture critically.

“Learning from YouTube is only going to get you so far, you know.” Diana stated, narrowing her eyes. Akko glared. She was used to clashing with Diana due to their different views in music. Diana saw music as a discipline and stuck towards standard and advanced pieces while Akko saw it as something to make people smile and loved to play renditions of themes from movies, shows, covers, etc.

“Some of us can’t afford lessons.” Akko bit back.

“Then why bother coming here at all? Self-teaching can only get you so far. You need a teacher.” Diana explained.

“Let me worry about that, okay? I always get by somehow. This isn’t different.” Akko responded. Diana gave her a look, studying her, and Akko felt herself sweat at the girl’s intense stare.

“You’re holding it wrong.” Diana spoke. Akko blinked, not expecting that.

“Eh?”

“The violin. Your posture is all wrong.” Diana elaborated, moving behind her and correcting her stance with her hands. Akko blushed at the proximity, not used to having people this close. Once finished, Diana stepped back with a satisfied nod. “That’s better. What are you trying to play?”

“Errr well…” Akko felt like she entered the twilight zone as that could be the only place her and Diana won’t argue. “I’m trying to compose a medley for Lotte’s birthday. She’s a huge Beauty and the Beast fan so I wanted to play some of their music for her.” Diana’s eyes widened.

“That’s really advanced—beyond your level.” Diana stated. It wasn’t a criticism. It was just stating a fact both of them knew. Akko shrugged.

“Not necessarily. I’m using sheets already made and just combining certain notes. Problem is I need to practice the transitioning. Hence the YouTube tutorials.” Akko gestured.

“You should probably start smaller.” Diana advised. “You’re still a beginner.”

“Yeah, I know. You and this school love reminding me.” Akko huffed. “Just because I’m a beginner now doesn’t mean I’ll always be. I just have to keep working hard and practicing. I know you guys have started young, but you act like you weren’t a beginner yourselves at one point. Everyone has to start somewhere.”

“I see.” Diana said, picking up her own violin case. She stopped at the doorway, inclining her head towards Akko. “Will you be here tomorrow?” she inquired. Akko blinked.

“Uh yeah. I come here everyday after class.” Akko informed the blonde. Diana appeared to be thinking to herself before glancing at Akko once more.

“Would you mind if I joined you?” Diana asked politely. Akko was shocked.

“Err are you sure? I’m not at your level and we like to play different songs.” Akko asked her.

“As I said before, you will only get so far with YouTube. With me around, you can learn easier.” Diana answered. She then averted her eyes, a blush coating her cheeks. “Also, I am a fan of Beauty and the Beast… I would like to hear your rendition.” With that, Diana left the practice room, leaving a dumbfounded Akko.

Akko blinked, comprehending what Diana just said before a grin overtook her features and she burst out laughing.

_‘Guess even Diana can’t resist Disney!’_


End file.
